BOSS!
by JS Abhi
Summary: It's an universal thing!


**A/N ****This ain't something too serious. Infact, I was bored with writing on serious topics that's why I wrote this.**

**It's inspired from 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'**

* * *

Daya and Abhijeet are coming back from bureau in the car, with Daya on the driving seat desperately trying to make the atmosphere light whereas Abhijeet on the passenger seay annoyed as hell.

"Knock knock!"  
"Who's there?"

"A cow goes." Daya says with a grin.  
"A cow goes who?" Abhijeet answers irritated.

"No," Daya says seriously, "A cow goes mooooooo" And then he breaks out into a laughter whereas Abhijeet makes a face.

"Yeh tera acha joke tha?"

Daya looks at him with wide eyes, "Boss, tumhare chehre par toh muskaan bhi nahi aai", with grim expressions, "Apne 'sense of humor' ka check up karwalo, tumhe zarurat hai."

Abhijeet gives him a mocking smile, "Sure, jab tum appointment lene jaoge na, tab mere baremein doctor ko zarur batadena."

Daya lookes at him in anger, "Knock Knock!"

Abhijeet rolls his eyes, "Oh please, firse nahi! Daya tum pure raaste yahi jokes suna rahe ho. Ab bahot hogaya. Mai aur nahi jhel sakta."

Daya clicks his tongue, "Yaar yeh akhri time. Pakka akhri time!"

Abhijeet shakes his head in disappointment. "Who's there?"

"You love." He says with a huge smile.

Abhijeet raises his eyebrow. "You love who?"  
Daya smirks at him, "Anyone but you!"

Abhijeet's stares at him in vex causing Daya's smirk to turn into a frown. "Yaar chhodo na Abhijeet. Kya uss DCP ki baat ko dil par le rahe ho."  
Abhijeet jerks his head away in rage. Daya continues, "Voh toh hai hi sanki. Tum kyun apna dimaag kharab kar rahe ho?"

"Baat voh nahi hai Daya," Abhijeet says, "koi bhi galti na hote hue taunts marna kaunsa acha kaam hai? Yaar ek chuti hi toh mili hai na. Aise taane maar raha tha ke jaise hum koi kaam hi nahi karte. Do-teen mahine baad koi extra chuti mili aur uss din bhi usko bureau mein prakat hona tha"

Daya jerks his head away agreeing to him. "Choro na Abhi. Tum bas kal keliye excited raho. Hum kal dopaher ko movie dekhne jaa rahe hai aur fir shopping aur dinner."

"Jaanta hun bhai, jaanta hun. Tu bas filhal ghar chal." He says, annoyed.  
"Vaise yeh batao ki hum kya kar rahe hai?"

Abhijeet in the same tone, "Apni zindagi barbad kar rahe hai."

Daya looks at him, innocently. "Mera matlab tha lunch keliye kya kar rahe hai."

Abhijeet snaps his head up at him giving a death glare. Daya instantly turns to look at the road, "No problem, mai samajh gaya. Mai kisi restaurant par gadi rok dunga..tum araam karo."

"THANK YOU!"

When they reach the restaurant Daya parks the car and both get down. They enter the place and get suprised to see two familiar faces.

"Yeh dono..yahan?" Daya whispers to Abhijeet who says, "Chalo" whilst walking towards them.

"Are Rahul, Adi? Tum dono yahan?"

They both turn to look at them and smile. "Tum dono?..Baitho, baitho." Aditya says, they both shift to make place for the other two.

"Duniya kitni choti hai nahi?" Rahul says sarcastically on which Daya replies, "Aur firbhi meri Sachin Tendulkar se kabhi mulakat nahi hui."

Rahul smiles mockingly, "Very funny."

"Funny ke bachhe, the kahan tumlog itne din?!"

"Pucho mat yaar.. Museum ka renovation chal raha hai. Itni tension hai ke bas re bas!" Rahul answers.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet orders food for him and Daya as the other two were almost done with their.

"Mera bhi kuch aisa hi haal hai." Aditya says. "Pichle hafte do accident cases aae the aur iss hafte ek suicide case...Police ki interrogation toh rukti hi nahi..aur upar se mera khadoos senior police ke saamne mera hi naam aage kar deta hai!"

Abhijeet jerks his head away, "Sab jagah yahi chal raha hai. Pata nahi yeh senior log apne aapko samjhte kya hai!"

Rahul shakes his head, "Sahi keh rahe ho. Mere Boss ne bhi museum ka saara kaam mujhe saup diya hai aur khud ek hafte pehle hi France chala gaya hai. Hunh!..Tumhe pata hai aaj kaam par kya hua?.."

Daya interrupts, "Kisi Raje ne sau saal pehle koi tasweer banai?"

Rahul gives him a fake smile. "Hehe..Pehle bolo 'teen-sau saal pehle', AUR PHIR BOLO 'SHHHHHHH'!" He yells with his fingers on his lips leaning towards Daya who backs off. Then he sits back on his place. "Haan toh mai kaha tha?"

"Aaj kaam par kuch hua..?"  
"Haan!" He exclaims, continuing in anger, "Aaj subah mai toh apne kaam mein busy tha, tabhi mere Boss ka phone aaraha tha..Uski chuti do din aur badh gai. Mujhe do din aur extra duty karni padegi yaar!"

"Mujhe toh lagta hai mere senior ko mai bilkul bhi pasand nahi hun." Aditya says.

Abhijeet, agreeing with him. "DCP sir toh mera mun dekhte hi bhadak jaate hai."

Rahul adds, "Mujhe bhi nahi lagta ke mere Boss ka mujhse koi khaas lagav hai."

"Maybe it's an universal thing."

Daya nods slowly glancing at the clock, "Or maybe voh issliye ke tum log dopaher ke sade-teen baje, Thursday ke din iss restaurant mein baithe ho." They all look at him sternly. He just winks at them when Abhijeet says,

"Tu bada relaxed hai. Tujhe DCP bahot pasand hai, haan?"  
Daya shrugs, "Dekho Boss, mujhe voh admi na toh kabhi pasand aaya hai na aaega. Lekin uski mujhse koi dushmani nahi..," adding cautiously, "Aaj bhi taunts tumhe maregae..usne mujhe toh kuch bhi nahi kaha."

Abhijeet looks at him in amusement. Aditya elbows Abhijeet, "DCP sir ne ise kuch nahi kaha?"

"Haan voh.." Abhijeet says in a low tone as he also realised it at this very moment, "ACP sir ne mujhse kaha tha na toh..Daya ka naam kahi aaya hi nahi."

Rahul shakes his in disappointment. "Naam aya nahi isliye uss khursat ne kuch kaha nahi. Daya, zyada udd mat. Chitrole ka dimag kab ghum jae kuch pata nahi chalega."

Daya chuckles, "Use jitna satana hai, satane do. Mujhe koi faraq nahi padta, Rahul."

Abhijeet narrows his eyes, leaning back into his chair. "Dekhenge bachu, dekhenge."

Soon the food arrives and they have their lunch. Rahul and Aditya just accompany them by chatting about the past few days. After that they leave in their respective cars and duo arrive home.

...

_**Next **__**_**Morning**_**_  
After trying for about seven times, Abhijeet throws his phone over the couch when the person doesn't pick up. Few lines of agitation are visible on his forehead.

"Pata nahi subah subah bhaisahab bina kuch batae kahan chale gae hai. Upar se phone nahi utha raha hai." He jerks his head away, "Vaise toh mai lakh baar jagau lekin uthte nahi. Pata nahi aaj kahan chale gae hai..Kahi..khudka vazan badhta dekh jogging toh nahi shuru kardi isne?"

But then he looks at the clock and rolls his eyes, "Nahi, itni subah toh yeh jogging karne nahi uthega." He clicks his tongue in frustration. "Bhaisahab phone uthae toh!"

He sits down on the couch crestfallen. _'Hoga ___koi _____zaruri _______kaam, _________kuch ___________der _____________intezar _______________karne _________________mein ___________________mera _____________________kya _______________________jata _________________________hai?'_____________ He thinks as he starts reading the newspaper.

Half an hour ensues without Daya's return. Now, Abhijeet gets tensed. He picks up his phone again to start calling Daya's friends when finally the door bell rings. He springs up from the chair and opens the door within an instant, kicking in the anger-mode!

"Aagae aap? Chaliye, chaliye, andar aaiye." He gives Daya space to enter who doesn't say a word, knowing the lecture is about to start. "Kitni der se phone kar raha hun mai! Phone nahi utha sakte tum? Na kuch bata kar gae ki kahan jaa rahe ho. The kaha tum?!"

"Emotional hell!" He murmurs under his breath.  
Abhijeet frowns. "Kya?"

Daya looks up at him and says the same thing too loudly. "EMOTIONAL HELL!"  
Abhijeet sticks his finger in his right ear to save himself from going deaf. On the other hand Daya continues.

"Subah chaar baje", he stresses on each word, "DCP sir ne mujhe headquarters bulaya tha! Pucho kisliye?"

Abhijeet shrugs, asking casually, "Kisliye?"

"Issliye ke pichle case ki file mai unhe aaj submit kardu! Voh bhi iss wajah se ke unhe Delhi jana hai."  
"Haan, toh?" Abhijeet scowls, "Ismein kya problem hai?"

"Problem hai na Boss!" Daya whines, "Mai jab vahan gaya toh unhe phone aya ki Delhi jana cancel!", continuing in anger, "fir voh khud toh ghar wapas chala gaya lekin mai? Mai toh uske diye hue kaam karta raha", yelling, "CHUTI KE DIN!" He jerks his head and jumps over the couch whereas Abhijeet ends up laughing.

On the otherhand, Daya continues with his tragedy. "Socha tha ki aaj itne dino baad chuti mili hai toh mai acha khasa, gyarah, sade-gyarah baje uth jaunga. Lekin nahi."

Abhijeet shakes his head in disappointment, then says with a light smile. "Acha hai na Daya, zindagi mein pehli baar tumhe chuti ke din subah sade-sath baje jaga hua dekh raha hun. Hey!" He exclaims with a mischievous smile, "Kaho toh gym chale?"

Daya turns to look at him and smils sarcastically, "Icha toh bahot hai lekin, it will get in the way of my 'lying around' time. So nahi, thank you." Saying so, he closes his eyes trying to sleep.

"Well!", Abhijeet exclaims, gaining Daya's attention. "That's quite a waste of time!"

Daya sits up instantly and roars in frustration, "Aghhhhhh! Sone do mujhe!"

But instead of keeping numb, Abhijeet starts chuckling. "Aur gaye jaa apne pyare DCP ke gungan. Aur bol ki tujhe koi farak nahi padta hahahaha.."

Daya exclaims in rage, "I hope it's still funny when you go to hell!"

And he goes inside his room banging the door too hard whereas Abhijeet again breaks out in a loud laughter seeing his irritation and remembering previous day's talks.  
He shrugs with a smile. "Maybe it is an universal thing!"

* * *

**A/N **** LOL that's so bad but please do review.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
